Heating Hearts
by BrookeTheMage
Summary: When Lucy finds out Nastu is sick, she's the only one who can take care of him. With her taking care of him, and he realizes his feelings for Lucy, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**~ This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail. If I did, NaLu would be a thing by now.**

**Dedicated to Kami-Chan.**

It all started about a month ago. I walked through those doors to the guild, and immediately assumed something different was bound to happen that day.

Lucy's POV  
I woke up with the sun peaking through my curtains. _What a wonderful way to wake up... _I thought. I got ready 20 minutes later, and walked to the guild. I stepped through the doors, and sat down at the bar, and asked Mirajane for a glass of tea,"Hey Lucy! What's wrong?" Mira said as she handed me my tea. "I don't know... I've been thinking about things. Plus my rent is due soon, and I have no where near enough to pay for it." I said, then took a sip of my tea. Right after, I heard a familiar voice. "LUUUUUUUUUSSSSSHHHHEEEEYYYYYYY!" Happy said flying to the mage.

"What happed?" I said concerned for the crying cattttt. "It's Natsu! He's really sick!" Happy said as a tear fell down his face. "I'm sorry... Where is he?" I say. "He's at your house right now! He's asleep but he has a burning hot fever!" He said. "How did he... I just left... Never mind. I'll head over there now." I say as I took my last sip of tea and got up, ready to help Natsu.

**Short chapter, I know. It's gonna get longer from here, I just wanted this chapter to kinda show the idea. NaLu is about to heat up~! :P xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is, chapter 2! I promised it would be longer, and indeed it is.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own fairy tail or its characters. If I did, NaLu would be a thing by now.**

**Lucy's POV**

I walked along the river, and summoned Plue to keep me company. "Do you think he's okay? I mean, Happy did say he had a 'high fever.''" I asked the spirit. "Punn punn!" Plue said with a worried expression. "I agree. We don't know until we see."

* * *

As soon as I reached the door knob, Plue went back to the Celestial Spirit World. I opened up the door, and saw smoke by the couch. "What the he- NATSU! WHAT HAPPENED?!" I say as I grab a pitcher of water and threw it on the flaming fabric. "I-I don't know... The past couple days I've been feeling hot all of a sudden out of no where and feel nauseous a lot now." The dragon slayer said quietly. I sigh. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you..." I say and give a reassuring smile.

**Natsu's POV**

My head was burning. _BAD. _I felt nauseous whenever she touched me. "Maybe a cold rag will bring the fever down...?" She said and turned to wet one. As soon as she put it on me, all the water turned to steam and evaporated off. "It's no use Lucy. I'll just drink some water or something okay?" I say and try to get up until- "No. Sit. I'll do it." The blonde turned around once again, and filled to glass cups with ice and filled a pitcher with some water and added lemon slices. "Here..." She handed me a glass and poured some water and lemon in. "Why did you ask lemons?" I ask out of curiosity. "I heard they can help your immune system, and it sounds like you need it right now," She smiled and continued, "So... Why do you think you're sick?" She asks. "I don't really know... It just started a few days ago, and I asked Wendy and she said it wasn't serious." I reply. "Hmmm... I dunno why you feel bad, I'll try to lower your fever with some medications," She got up and then said, "I'll head over there now, it's just a few blocks away. Be back later!" She smiled and walked out the door. _Well, I guess I'm alone till' then. _That was, until my fellow blue cat popped through her window. "Natsu? Are you okay?" Happy said. "Yeah, I'm fine. Lucy went to the Apothecary, and she'll be back later. "Aye!" Happy replied with his signature response.

* * *

**Happy's POV**

Okay. I don't know why Natsu is sick, but I feel like there is more to the story. I don't remember him doing anything that could get him sick though... But why do I think it's more serious? Not the sickness... but how he feels? Never mind, it's probably nothing. I guess I'll look for some fish in Lucy's kitchen and wait with Natsu.

***Ok... That was kinda short also. But what I have coming up will take up ALOT. Trust me guys, the NaLu is going to the extreme next chapter. Until then ;~)**


	3. Chapter 3

**And now... CHAPTER 3! *audience applauds* Well, yeah, this'll be a lot longer. There's gonna be alot of NaLu *spoiler!***

**Disclaimer- I don't own fairy tail or its characters. And yeah, shall we begin? ;)**

**Lucy's POV**

I walked into the shop, and it was quite small. There were potions of all types, it left me wondering what they did, my curiosity was itching. I went to the shop keeper and asked her, "Do you have anything for fevers? Like, high ones that a fire dragon slayer would have..." I asked and mumbled closer to the end up the sentence. "We do, its 400 jewel. It takes about 2-3 hours to work, is that okay?" She replies. "Yes, that's great, thanks!" I said, happy I can help him. I soon paid her, and left the store with a small jar with a red liquid. I walked back home and saw my kitchen was a mess and Natsu was still sitting on the couch. "Lucy, you could have came sooner, you could have made me a fish!" Happy said. "Well, I was busy buying some fever reducer." I said back to the cat. "Hm, what do the instructions say?" I opened up the the folded piece of paper, written in golden letters. "To use- Must be taken with a drink, use only 1 drop, anymore can cause your body temperature to become too cold. Improvement in 2 to 3 hours." I say. "Okay, so I only take a drop of it with like...tea..." Natsu said winking. "Of course..." I say annoyed, "I'll make us some dinner." I brought out my saucepan, and made a chicken and gravy dish in it. I added that to the egg noodles I boiled, and then made some raspberry tea. "No fish?" Happy said disappointed, "But it smells and looks delicious." He then said with a grin. "Lucy, this looks really good." Natsu said after, and I brought out the plates, forks and napkins and we ate what I cooked up.

* * *

I made gave Natsu the drop of potion and tea. His face told me the taste of it. "Oh my god this tastes awful Lucy." Natsu said drinking more tea. "Just drink it so your fever will go down, okay?" He nodded and drank all of it. "Lucy, I'm pretty tired, plus it's already 10 o'clock. I'm gonna get some rest." The pinkette said. "Sure! I'm gonna clean up and get my pj's on." I cleaned up our cups, plates and silverware. Then I walked into my bedroom to grab my t-shirt and boy shorts. Then I started taking off my clothes in private. That is, I thought it was.

**Natsu's POV**

Wow, I feel different now. That medication is working fast, how can it take 3 hours? It doesn't matter. But that meal Lucy made was A-Maz-Ing. I didn't know she could cook so well! Me and Happy sat down on the couch in front of Lucy's room, and he was telling me something but I wasn't listening. "And then Carla said- Natsu! You aren't paying attention!" Happy said annoyingly. "I know, I know. Sorry, I just got carried up in my thoughts." I said as innocently as possible. "Ok..." Happy says. It then turned into an awkward silence until I saw Lucy undressing _CLEARLY _forgetting we were here. I felt my cheeks turn red and I turned around as quickly as possible. But I was too late. _Dammit... I got caught looking and it wasn't even my fault! _I thought. "NATSU! WHY WERE YOU LOOKING AT ME UNDRESS?!" Lucy said full of anger and embarrassment. "I-I didn't mean to! I wasn't paying attention! I'm sorry?!" I said. _She's really pretty. How did I never notice that before? _WAIT. WHAT ARE YOU THINKING NATSU? She is your friend. Your partner for missions. Your comrade. "Ok..." Lucy said, she probably didn't notice her cheeks were a bit red. "Well, I'm going to go to bed...But can I go in your bed like normal...? If it's okay with you..I mean... Never mind I-" "Its okay Natsu. You can have the bed." She says back. "Okay..." I say, then crawling into the covers of her bed. All I remember is closing my eyes right after she smiles to me and I see her bright eyes, and I fell asleep.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I'm tired too, but I'll just make sure he's okay first. That's not creepy, right? Yeah, keep telling yourself that Lucy. But he's just your friend. "Goodnight Lucy..." He says to me. "Goodnight Natsu." I say smiling to him, right when he closes his eyes. When I know he's asleep, I crawl in bed next to him, and cover up in the warm blanket too. It's quite hot in here... Am I sure the fever reducer is working? It'll work. But then when I close my eyes, I feel two warm arms wrap around me, Natsu pulling me against him, my head on his chest."Lucy..." He says in his sleep. Aww... He thinks about me in his sleep? Wait, why should I care? I felt my cheeks burn. It might be awkward, but I am tired. Plus we're friends, so it's okay... It's a lot of work to make sure Natsu doesn't burn down my house! I soon thought of things I don't remember, and fell asleep in his embrace.

***NaLu like I promised! Things are going to get weird around happy in chapter 4... But its time I go to bed. Goodnight! *goes to bed***


End file.
